<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where I Belong by Sangoro (HikariMat)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178517">Where I Belong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro'>Sangoro (HikariMat)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Universo Original Pós-WCI [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Judge sempre foi um ótimo pai. Menos para Sanji.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Universo Original Pós-WCI [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where I Belong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Postada originalmente em dezembro de 2019.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vinsmoke Judge era um ótimo pai que amava seus filhos e tinha muito orgulho deles.</p><p>Reiju e Ichiji eram o cérebro da família. Por serem os primeiros, parecia que toda a inteligência dos outros dois foi absorvida pelos dois. Em compensação, o que faltava em Niji e Yonji de cérebro, sobrava em força. Os dois eram os mais fortes fisicamente, enquanto os mais velhos eram os mais inteligentes. Judge tinha muito orgulho dos quatro.</p><p>Então, existia Sanji. A falha. O indesejado. A ovelha negra. A vergonha da família. Judge tentou amá-lo, mas a inutilidade daquele garoto era muito grande, não havia como amar alguém tão insignificante. Mesmo assim, não conseguiu matá-lo com as próprias mãos, assim como também não conseguiu permitir que o matassem. Sanji estava morto para o mundo, mas para Judge aquela falha infelizmente ainda existia em seu porão. O mínimo de bondade que existia no coração daquele homem fora usada para deixar aquela criança viva. Judge desejava nunca mais ver aquele garoto e que ele nunca tivesse existido. Sanji não era seu filho e nunca seria, para o homem, Sanji era menos que um lixo.</p><p> </p><p>Sanji acordou ofegante, abrindo os olhos e vendo o total escuro. Ele colocou as mãos no rosto, tateando-o e não sentindo mais a máscara de ferro que durante boa parte de sua infância esteve em seu rosto para que Judge não visse o quão fracassada aquela criança era. Queria se sentir aliviado, mas as lembranças eram muito dolorosas e só o deixavam ainda mais triste. Aquele sonho revivendo seu passado era a pior coisa que poderia existir. Do nada, sentiu dois braços fortes envolvendo seu corpo e o puxando para perto, abraçando-o com todas as forças. Sanji piscou repetidas vezes até se lembrar que não estava mais com os Vinsmoke, que havia se libertado daquelas algemas e estava livre e com quem mais amava. O bando do chapéu de palha era sua família, Zeff era seu pai, estava tudo bem, o passado já não existia mais.</p><p>— Ei... Tudo bem? — Ele ouviu a voz grossa, porém sonolenta, de seu namorado, Zoro, fazendo-o sorrir radiante apaixonado e se encolher naqueles braços quentes e confortáveis.</p><p>— Sim... — Voltou a se aconchegar nos braços do outro, deitando-se em cima dele e o abraçando forte. — Agora está...</p><p>Em pouco tempo Sanji voltou a dormir, tendo um sonho bem mais agradável. Durante toda noite, Zoro continuou o abraçando forte.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>